gingofandomcom-20200215-history
AKOM
AKOM Production, Ltd. ('A'nimation 'KO'rea 'M'ovie) is a South Korean animation studio in Songpa-gu, Seoul that has provided much work since its conception in 1985 by Nelson Shin. Its biggest claim to fame is the overseas animation of more than 200 episodes of The Simpsons, a total which continues to increase. In fact, they animated the first two seasons of the series exclusively. The studio also produced a portion of the overseas animation for The Simpsons Movie. Other well-known series that AKOM has been involved in include X-Men, The Tick, Tiny Toon Adventures, Gabriel Garza, Animaniacs, Batman: The Animated Series, The Transformers, and five of The Land Before Time films. Animation production * Animaniacs (Seasons 1–4 and Back In Style) * Arthur (Seasons 1–11) * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes: The Animated Series (1st season only) * Batman: The Animated Series (1992–1993) - 13 half-hour episodes: Christmas with the Joker, The Last Laugh, Be a Clown, The Cat and the Claw: Part 2, Prophecy of Doom, Feat of Clay: Part 1, Mad as a Hatter, Cat Scratch Fever, The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne, Joker's Wild, Moon of the Wolf, What Is Reality? and The Mechanic. * Bebe's Kids (Was hired, but not in post-production) * Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars * C Bear and Jamal * Conan the Adventurer (1st season only) * Crash Bandicoot (cancelled advertisement and cutscene) * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper * Dilbert * Dino Riders (episodes 3–13) * Dooly the Little Dinosaur * Dragon Flyz * Dr. Rabbit's World Tour (educational film) * Earthworm Jim * Exosquad * Fraggle Rock (animated version) * ''Gabriel Garza'' and the movie * Gargoyles * G.I. Joe Extreme (Season 1) * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers * Invasion America * Jackie Bison Show * Jem * Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (the fourth to seventh seasons) * Kelly's Dream Club * The Land Before Time (films II–VI) * The Longest Daycare - A Simpsons theatrical short * Little Clowns of Happytown * Little Wizards * Marsupilami * McGee and Me * Mission Hill * Mosaic (Opening Titles) * My Little Pony * My Little Pony Tales * My Little Pony: The Movie (with Toei Animation) * The Oblongs * Paint World * Peter Pan and the Pirates * Pinky and the Brain * Planetokio * Problem Child * Red Planet (uncredited) * Rude Dog and the Dweebs * Rescue Heroes * Road Rovers * Robocop: The Animated Series * Sesame Street ("Monster in the Mirror" season 22 remake, Simpsons''cameo) * ''Skeleton Warriors * Spiral Zone (15 Episodes) * Savage Dragon * Sgt. Savage and his Screaming Eagles * Silver Surfer * The Simpsons, the movie, and the game animated cutscenes * Taz-Mania * The Tick * Tiny Toon Adventures (1990–1992) - 24 half-hour episodes: Cinemaniacs!, Furrball Follies, Life in the 90's, Stuff That Goes Bump in the Night, The Wacko World of Sports, Sawdust and Toonsil, A Quack in the Quarks, Animaniacs!, Psychic Fun-Omenom Day, Whale's Tales, Weirdest Story Ever Told, The Acme Home Shopping Show, Playtime Toons, Pledge Week, Elephant Issues, Toon Physics, Hog-Wild Hamton, A Cat's Eye View, Toons from the Crypt, Sports Shorts, Sepulveda Boulevard, Grandma's Dead, Fox Trot and Washingtoon. * Toad Patrol * The Transformers (A few episodes for Season 2, some episodes for Seasons 3 and the entire Season 4) * Ultimate Book of Spells * Wheel Squad * X-Men (Seasons 1–5 except for the last six episodes and the 'Out of the Past' two-parter) Category:Companies